


a man may die, nations may rise and fall, but an idea lives on.

by dandelionblizzard



Category: JFK - Fandom, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, Diego has a crush on JFK, Gen, JFK (mentioned), John F. Kennedy Assassination, Klaus (mentioned) - Freeform, Not a crack fic, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: Diego realises he had/has a crush on Kennedy and figures out he's not straight.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/John F. Kennedy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	a man may die, nations may rise and fall, but an idea lives on.

Diego paced back and forth in his room, his gown fluttering behind him. JFK. John Fitzgerald Kennedy. He was going to die in a matter of days. If Diego managed to stop the shooter, he could be a hero. Maybe, he could be Number 1.

He sighed and sat down on his bed. Is it wrong to change the timeline? Not if it's for the better, he thought. He would be saving the best president the United States had ever had, not to mention the most handsom- uh, the youngest, and the one who dealt with the Cuban Missile Crisis. Surely the country could get much better under his continued presidency.

Diego had to get out of that institution. The footage of JFK being assassinated played back in his mind, again and again. He had to do something – instead, he was stuck in this hellhole, castrated of his powers (all the cutlery was plastic).

When he was younger, Diego read all about JFK – he knew everything about him. That 6'1” stud was very close with Lem Billings. They went all over Europe together, and kept scrapbooks where they made fun of Mussolini. He would fantasise about how wonderful it would be to have a friend like that, one that you could drive endlessly with. You could pull over to a motel, and share a room, or even a bed because you were best friends, so it was no big deal. And maybe it was cold that night, and maybe you cuddled but only because otherwise you would freeze to death (it was that cold). He did this until Dad told him to focus on practicing his powers, and took his Kennedy books away. He needed to set a good example for the other numbers. He managed to keep one picture he ripped out,

one of John and Lem.

He would look at this photo when he felt nervous before a mission. It made him nervous to look at it, but in a different way.

That didn't mean anything though – he was just a kid then... Right?

Diego got up and went out to the common room.

He really wanted to save JFK.

Diego sat down near the television. The newscasters were talking about how Kennedy would be coming through Dallas soon. He couldn't escape it. How could he get out of here – he began looking around the room – but he couldn't see anything. Maybe he could organise a mass riot – then again, he had never been very good with people. He was too busy studying to learn that kind of thing.

The television flashed up a picture of Kennedy. It caught Diego's eye immediately. He couldn't look away – or rather, he didn't want to.

He thought about Klaus then. Diego knew Klaus was a little different than his other siblings, in many ways. He honestly wasn't all that surprised when he found out about Dave. But Diego wasn't like that. He'd liked loads of girls... Actually, so had Klaus, right? When he was younger, he was always taking Allison's magazines and looking at the models – whatever they were. But that's just Klaus being Klaus.

The picture of Lem and John flashed in his mind. He would stay up looking at it after Mom put him to bed. It was a beautiful picture.

Ah, shit.

Diego felt very small now. He felt like he would start stuttering if someone began talking to him. Maybe he was like Klaus... Or not, Klaus was so goddamn horny. Diego didn't really get that, why he'd want to hook up with strangers. He guessed it went along with the drugs. Okay, so he was like Klaus, but he didn't want to sleep with everyone who entered his eyeline, and he didn't want to wear skirts or anything (although he would admit the gown had a lot of airflow).

That was enough for now, he thought. There would be time for questioning... those things after he saved JFK from his untimely death. And if he could ever get back to Klaus, Diego could always ask him about it. Now – how to break out?


End file.
